Beautiful Liar
by MissMandi
Summary: Elizabeth Swann loved him, there was no denying that. Even Will could tell as he lay by her each night listening to her mumble his name wondering what he could do to be the man she longed for. Sparrabeth
1. Bit of Wonderful

"Do you Miss Elizabeth Marie Swann take Mr. William Lawrence Turner to be your lawfully wedded husband?" she sighed and let only one tear fall as she uttered the fate sealing phrase.. "I Do..."

The priest turned towards Will and repeated the same words, "I Do.." "With the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife.."

Elizabeth tried her hardest not to sob as the ceremony dragged on and on and on.. She shouldn't have been there anyway, she should have been with Jack.. With her Jack..

Her Jack.. Her Jack.. Her..

"JACK!!!!" cried a voice shaking her from her dreams she bolted up looking around her to see the source of the noise before relishing it was none other then herself, and oddly enough, she hadn't been the only one to hear her shriek, "Elizabeth.." said Will who sat up in the same fashion as herself, "Dear are you alright?" she looked over at him, "Umm.. Yes.." she grinned her signature fake grinned that she always seemed to have to use with her husband, Will Turner.

He grinned "Alright then," he said softly, he rolled over and was about to fall asleep before bolting up and shooting her a horrified look, "Why exactly were you screaming Jack's name?" he asked raising one of his dark colored eyebrows..

'Not good..' she allowed herself to think trying to think of an excuse other that would actually fit the occasion of dreaming, "I was just dreaming of when he died.." she said sadly, even if that wasn't what she was dreaming, remembering the situation did want to make her cry the name of her dearly beloved, even if she was in the company of her husband. "It wasn't your fault," he said taking an end of her hair and kissing it. She grinned in spite of herself, Will always seemed to know what to say.

"But this is.." she leaned over and engaged in a kiss that for some reason didn't mean anything to her, but apparently it did to him as her pressed himself into it full heartedly. "Will..." she said breaking off the kiss before it went any further. "I'm tired," he grinned and laid back into in the bed her following his lead, "Me too..." he said laughing, "Goodnight luv," she cringed hearing the word that Jack had called her so many times spoken by the last person from whom she wanted to hear it. "Goodnight Jill..." she said letting the first letter slip but passing it off as her yawning through the sentence though by that time Will was already sawing logs in his dreamland.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"And I want that painting to be right there, yes that's right," the butler moved over a little and moved the painting to the place that Will motioned towards, Elizabeth came out only donning her off white nightgown, that flowed out behind her beautifully and made a shape of anything that she walked over, that was her favorite part of it. which was a pleasant surprise to many of the men overseeing Will's house redecoration. Will laughed, "Darling the robe is hanging on the bedpost," Elizabeth laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I know," he laughed and turned around so that they were facing the same direction and pecked her lips. "I made you breakfast," she grinned and moved away from him, "Why thank you!" she grinned and made her way to the kitchen where a plate of the most delicious looking muffin and a cup of her favorite tea sat, she grinned and took the tray to her table and sat staring at the plate that her husband had taken so much time to prepare.

She closed her eyes and prayed the simple prayer she was taught as a girl, "Thank you Lord, for this food you have provided for me.. and thank you for all that you've given me.." she opened her eyes and was about to take a bite of the food that lay before her but snapped her eyes shut again and added the next part, "And Lord please show me which one I truly love.. Even if the answer is already obvious.." she sighed and ate her food letting her tears patter on the painted metal tray...

Why now?? She had always been so sure of her choice.. The decision to marry Will.. Untill the dream that one dream that haunted her for the past week and half.. She sighed and attempted to stop her crying but not before Will came in the room and rushed to her side terrified she was crying. "Elizabeth?" he asked putting his hand on her lower arm, "Are you okay?" she sighed and sniffed back her tears, "Yes I'm fine, I was just.." another bout of tears sprung and she threw herself into Will's arms.

"Is it about that dream again?" he asked running his fingers through her matted hair, she sighed. He didn't know half of it, she had lied to him about what the dream was about.. she had lied to him why she had called out Jack's name.. She had lied to him about everything and somehow it didn't hurt as bad as it used to... The pain it caused her to lie before was as if her hearts had been ripped out from it's holding place and cut up into so many tiny pieces that they got lost in the mass of blood she let flow. She nodded not thinking of a better reason for her to be crying.

"Jack isn't dead Elizabeth, you saved him and he's probably spending special time with his lasses in Tortuga and getting pleasantly drunk," she looked at him, "And how do you know that? Do you have an acquaintance with some of his said lasses?" they both grinned, "Fine then to prove my point I'll find him.. Okay? And bring him here, so you can see that Captain Jack Sparrow is alive and well as always, alright?" the moment he uttered those words Elizabeth's face went from happy to terrified, "No..." she said immediately. He looked taken aback, "Is it because of the kiss?" she continued the look of horrification but didn't answer, he rolled his eyes, "I'm going to go find him," he turned away to leave but before doing so turned back to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Go take a nap, it might do you some good," she nodded and kissed his on the lips and made her way to the bedroom to heed Will's advice the many terrible things that could happen racing through her mind.. But amidst the horrendous thoughts that seemed to be consuming her mind mixed in was the slightest tiniest bit of wonderful. 


	2. Bloody Jack

She knew he would come eventually... The look in his eyes when she left, both times, whether it was when she chained him to the ship, or when she left him on his ship to go marry Will, told her that he would come for her whether she liked it or not. Which of course, he did. But why did he have to come know? When Will was gone? When her already strong weak spot for him was at it's strongest? And why did he come when she knew she loved him the most...

Jack cleared his throat in attempt to make his presence known in the room, Elizabeth only acknowleded the gesture with a flinch as he had brokwn the otherwise super glued silence. "You know you can ignore me until poor Mr. Gibbs dies, but then I will only leave to perform that funeral and I shall be right back here to torture your already tortured self so if you torture me any longer I might just have to do the same to you." he finally said.

A moment passed before anything was said between the two, "Why are you here?" she finally asked chocking at the end of it knowing it was the most stupid question she had ever had the misfourtune to ask in her entire existence.

"Where are you?" he asked with a toothy grin answering just as stupidly as the question was asked.

She sighed and looked at him, "Well I'm here actually but that doesn't answer my question does it?" she said trying to irritate him just as much as he did her.

He grinned, "And then where is Will if you aren't with said eunuch?"

"He is NOT a eunuch!" she cried indigently. Jack laughed, "Which you would know from experience wouldn't you luv?" she shook her head, "No actually I wouldn't, but if I did you would be the first person to know alright?"

"Hold on there luv," he stood up from his previous leaning position and started moving towards her, "You wouldn't know from experience so that means.." he waited a moment watching her to see if she would crack under the pressure of the question that almost made him sick to ask. "No Jack..." she answered simply and moved past him,

"You can stay or not stay as you do so please, but know that if you get in the way of or anybody in this house I will personally take up the job of turning you into a headless corpse? Savvy?" she grinned using his word leaving him to ponder her choice of words leaning on the table that was a wedding present for his least favorite best friend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Have you seen Jack Sparrow.. Lately?" Will asked one of the local wenches who was obviously not listening to the question just seeing the he was a man.. rich looking at that.. and taking it from there. "Hello..." she said taking a smoke from her pipe and holding it out beside her letting the smoke travel upwards in little puffs making and almost beautiful show for the onlookers. Sadly any onlookers that happened to be looking were most certainly not gazing and the beautiful swirls the smoke made.

"Umm.. Hi.. Listen I just need to find Jack Sparrow," he said enunciating the name, "Have you happened to have seen him?" he asked again hoping she would actually listen to him this time. "Jack.. Ah Yes I've seen him many times.. But recently no I'm sorry.." she said answering the question as quickly as possible leaving her enough time to pull him back before he ran off.

"Let go of him," she said running a finger down the side of his cheek, "You aren't his type," Will was about to say something before realizing what she thought he meant, "No.. Not that type of.. He's my friend.. And my fiance well never mind, but I have to find him can you let me go now?" he asked trying to wrench out of her grip, "Let me.." he couldn't finish the sentence before she pressed into the poor defenseless young William and pressed her lips to his. For a moment of sheer male weakness he kissed her back but pulled away immediately after and began to walk off happy that he was rid of her.

"Wait!" she called back trying to get him back, "Wait!!" she cried again chasing after him now, "I know where Jack is!!!" she called again but he was already gone when she had said it, "He left me.. just like you." she said rolling her eyes and going back to her position to resume her puffing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"BLOODY THING!!!" she cried throwing her brush across the room in a sudden burst of unstoppable anger, "Luv it does many well to control their anger," she turned towards him and gave him the look of the utmost loathing, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she cried angrily shoving him against the wall and holding his shirt in a bundle in her hands, "IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE MY ROOM THIS VERY INSTANT I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU LOOK EXTREMELY MUCH LIKE THAT BRUSH!!!" the poor brush had been shattered and now lay in ruin on her wooden floor.

The only thing Jack could think of as she went on to yell and carry on about absolutely nothing was how positively beautiful she looked when she was going through one of her moods. "Yes but you would miss me wouldn't you?" he said slyly waiting for her to shut up and let him go. "What?" and how wrong he was, today she was mad at the world and she wasn't going to let jack get in the way.

"Did you listen to a WORD I just said??" she said. "No, but you aren't exuberantly stupid enough to believe that I would," she slapped him across the face, "I AM NOT STUPID!!!" he sighed, "Did I say you were?" she slapped him again this time leaving a red mark and feeling the slightest twinge of guilt,

"You deserved it.." she said dismissively and stepping back a little letting him go, "Sorry.." she muttered as an after note.

"Well done Lizzie," she sighed and shook her head, 'What gave you the faintest idea that you could call me Lizzie?" he raised his eyebrow, "Why do you call me Jack?" she mirrored his expression almost to a 'T' sadly it wasn't purposely and she finally caught it a glowed a little red. "Because it's your name.." she said simply. "Lizzie is not my name!" she said, "And Jack isn't mine." she rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed knowing he had won yet again and letting him leave.

She sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her face pouting knowing that he would always win their petty arguments.. Which irritated her greatly, just like the brush,

"Bloody Jack.." 


	3. No Luck

Will couldn't help but grin as he looked around at the grandeur that was Tortuga. So many adventures had begun here. He was happy that that part of their life was over with and he could finally settle down, But somewhere deep inside him he missed the previous, and he knew Elizabeth did as well. He sighed as he thought of his dear Elizabeth, he had known the moment he married her, she was not meant to settle down, on the seas was where she belonged, but he couldnt seem to take his gut feeling and apply it to his mind, he couldnt and wouldn't let her go.. Again. "Scarlet? he said noticing the bright red hair that had belonged to one of Jack's two adoring wenchs, "Hmm?" she asked turning around, "Oh hello!" she said in her high pitched almost squeal of a voice, "Will Turner is it? I've been 'earing all about you lately." She grinned and winked a little, "It's so nice to finally meet you in person." He gulped a little, "Umm.. Yes I was looking for Jack Sparrow have you happen to see him lately?" she rolled her eyes at the mention of what Will knew to be a particularly infamous name. "Forget him Will, he isn't your type," she said moving closer towards the poor defenseless boy, "I... No... That's not what I..." she put a finger over his mouth, "Come now dear, you know you want me.." she said and with a particularly seductive grin she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Wills. In a sheer moment of male weakness Will left his protesting behind him but soon pushed her away to find a less beautiful subject to inquire about his seemingly non-exsistent friend. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Come now luv sing louder!" Elizabeth roared with drunken laughter as she swung her bottle around her the amber liquid sloshing onto the floor, "I don't think I.." she hiccupped and fell back onto their couch throwing the bottle back sending the rum down her throat, "I don't believe I can." She laughed a little as Jack feel beside her. "Will is not half as fun as you are Jack darling." She grinned up at him. Jacks eyes, that had been focused on the bottle, then turned downwards towards her, "Well I belive that is a very good thing," she laughed a little, "I do to." Elizabeth leaned up and kissed his lips sitting up more and pressing herself into him... "Wait," she said sliding off to couch and landed precariously on her feet. "Lizzie come back!" said Jack beginning to stand up but again falling back on his duff. "Ouch," he murmured, "Well Jack.. That's not fair.." she looked down at her ring finger, the diamond that sat atop the wedding band seemed to glisten in as she gazed down at it, "Poor Will," she said stumbling a little, "Aren't I married to him?" she asked, Jack nodded, "And?" she opened her mouth to speak and stuck up her index finger in motion to say something important, "I..." she then toppled over on the floor in a rum aided slumber. "Alright then..." he said falling off the couch on his knees and curled up beside her entering into the dreamland of the world of Jack full of pirate clad high society women and rum lead kisses.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elizabeth picked up the glass and tipped it backwards hoping dearly that it would get rid of her miserable headache. "What happened last night?" she said in an almost unintelligible mutter, "Luv you were drunk, it doesn't matter.." he said drumming his fingers on the table hoping sincerely she didn't find out what she had said in the interest of keeping his head left on his shoulders. "Oh really? I thought I was having a tea party with dear old rum soaked infamous pirate Jack Sparrow." he grinned, "You always knew how to flatter." He said with a smirk. She opened her mouth to retort but decided to keep the arguments at bay in the current state she was in. "Jack please just" She rolled her eyes, "Jack I woke up lying next to you to most people..." she sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Jack just tell me what happened!" she cried angrily glaring at him. He looked at her for a while, "All you did was tell me I was better then Will and kissed me then fell asleep that's it and now I'm going to leave because truly I don't feel like dying at this particular moment." He said standing up and beginning to walk away, "Jack wait.." he turned around, "Yes?" he asked terrified in the largest way. "Don't get me drunk again alright? If you please to woo me your going to have to find some other way, because your charm doesn't seem to be working anymore." She said and with a final grin she took her drink and made her way out of the sitting room leaving the very grateful-to-be-living Jack behind.


	4. The Unknown

Elizabeth sighed as she gazed out the foggy window. She watched the droplets of rain tear through the sheets of mist the hung on her window and listened to the sound it made attempting to keep her present situation as far from her mind as at all possible. 

She grinned to herself as she watched the animals scurry into their cozy homes where they would be safe from the rain... Why couldn't she do that? Go somewhere to hide from the problems she faced? Why couldn't she walk into a room where nobody was there to watch her scream and cry till there was nothing left in her body, and where she could talk to nobody yet feel as if she had a burden lifted from her shoulders.

She sighed and laughed a little knowing there was no such place. She could just run away, run away from her home, her life, the expectations people had for her... From Will.

"Alright then..." she muttered to herself standing up pushing things around in the sitting room attempting to make it look as tidy as Will had left it. Finally she decided it was impossible and made her way out of the tiresome parlor and towards the kitchen where a group of maids stood, enthralled looks hanging on their faces as they listened to the tales Jack had most certainly made up. "Has he yet gotten to the part where he stood in the middle of the ocean using sea turtles for a raft and his back hair for string?" the moment she made her presence they all turned away and busied themselves with the pots and pans full of burned food and over boiled tea.

He looked towards her and folded his arms, "If you've come here to kill me I'll have you know I've got a lovely group of admirers here that I'm most certainly sure will defend me till the end." She rolled her eyes, "Actually, as I'm sure it would please you to know, I wanted to talk to you, so unless you would like to stay filling these poor girls heads up with more improvisional lies, I would suggest you come with me." She said.

"I knew you'd give in luv, it's impossible not to." She sighed, "If you plan to irritate me further I do belive I have reason to leave you lie in the middle of Port Royal where I'm sure you'll be welcome." She then waisted no time in turning on her heel the make her way to one of her many special made gardens that came as close to her previous description of a safe haven as possible. "Jack I..." she started both therrified and thrilled at the words she had chosen to say to him, "Jack I... I am torturing myself" Every night I lie awake wondering if I've made the right choice. I love Will Jack I truly do" He would do anything for me and more." She sighed and took another deep breath, "But you are what I dreamed about when I was little the rouge rebellious pirate that would take me on adventures and show me the world..." he grinned, "You forgot the dashing." She grinned in spite of herself, why was he relaxing? This wasn't supposed to happen. It happened so suddenly, Will was right when he said one shouldn't take long alone with there thoughts.

"I suppose that's it." She said stopping and blushed a little as he gazed down at her. She looked away towards a just blooming rose. "Elizabeth." He began his tone almost nearing serious, "I thought you would never say so." He pulled her from her gaze towards him so that she found herself gazing longing into his kohl-lined eyes and pressing her hands against his scarred and muscled chest, "I'm sorry..." she muttered half to herself and half to Jack. "I'm sorry for..." she said giving up on talking like she knew she would as Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and pulled her so close to him they could feel each others warmth.

She pressed herself into him, she didn't believe she could ever have this much of one wonderful feeling. She grinned in the kiss causing Jack to surface only long enough for him to breathlessly say, "Please never be stupid again." She laughed a little and allowed herself to be led as he pulled her sharply into the unknown.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Will couldn't believe it, nobody knew where Jack was. He sighed sadly as he looked over the railing of the ship his brown hair billowing in the breeze. He had always done everything for Elizabeth, why couldn't he do something as simple as find Jack? He shook his head, maybe he didn't want Jack to come back anyway, Jack had been the cause of countless trouble, including the kiss... He knew he had told Elizabeth he would forgive him for it, and never bring it up with her again, but he couldn't help but not do the previous. Jack was everything he wasn't, daring, charming, sensual. He sighed to himself, and turned on the dock as he heard moving, "Oi laddie, leanin' over the ship ain't been one of the smartest tings to be doin' over the years." He said spitting tobacco as he moved closer, "I've been hearin' some not so nice tales about them sharks lately." Will nodded and moved away from the railing to heed to Captains wishes, after all it had been exuberantly nice of him to let him aboard. "Thanks, I'll rember that... Er... Where did you say my cabin was again?" he asked looking around him. "Right o'er there." Will nodded and moved towards the room the mans eyes following the troubled boy as he made his way towards the room.


	5. Not Welcome

Elizabeth couldn't help but let her lips droop downwards as the light of the day poured in through the window falling onto her face and illuminating her features, her cheeks that seemed to curve along with her fallen expression. Her eyes seemed to hold the realization of the previous night, of how she had been she foolishly wooed into something she wanted so terribly she could taste it. Taste in when he smirked, taste it when he irritated her so, and taste it the day before as he whispered into her ear everything she had never heard from Will. She sighed as the name was brought to light, and not only the name, but the stunned face of the person when he found of what his love had done, how she had betrayed him, when he had gone to help her. All he wanted to do was better her life and yet here she lay beside the rising and falling figure of the one he had gone looking for…

He would forgive her of course tell her that it was alright and that none of it mattered now, he would tell her it was a silly mistake and would better there relationship. But truly deep inside her, she knew that what she had said before, to Jack that was, of loving him and not wanting him to leave and wanting to stay with him forever was true. She wanted adventure to be able to stand on the edge of the deck and watch the waves scatter as _The Pearl _cut through them. She could adventure ever day thrusting her sword at all the lazy drunken pirates that dare oppose them, and sometimes, they would lose and there lives would hanging by a thin string but Jack being who he was would save them when it seemed like there was no hope left. Then he would turn to her and probably say something witty and rude and go off and get drunk like he always had. But she would be right beside him singing the songs, and gulping down what she had once called a vile liquid.

She sighed and looked down at Jack for the first time that morning, he looked so… Dreamlike… She thought with a grin. She took a finger and ran it nervously across one of his many markings. It was of a bird with a snake writhing in it's mouth, she grinned in spite of her self and let herself relax against him. "I won…" he muttered sleepily as she started sacredly instinctively grabbing for the sheets, "And… And what is that supposed to mean?" she stuttered angrily. "I won luv, you gave up and did what I always knew you would." He turned towards her his particularly mischievous grin stuck on his full lips, "Well I was the one who let you win!" she said lividly, she forgot about that in her dream of a life, them arguing more often then not.

He laughed and shook his head "You Elizabeth are a most strange human being, you can not lose." He said standing up and pulling his clothing on as Elizabeth looked away embarrassedly, "Thank you for that, I do believe it is a most common way to entice a woman." He grinned and looked around the room for his hat, "Oh don't worry dearie, I'm not afraid of that?" "Oh and why is that?" she asked standing up the sheets clinging to her, "Because I already have. Now are you going to wear that sheet all day or do I have to change you myself." She rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the door, "Most clever Captain but I'm going to have to request you leave the room." She said standing with her hip pressed out glad that she had some sort of control over the current situation, "Well if it's a request I do think that…" she shoved him out of the door frame and slammed the particularly large piece of wood in his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Thank you very much," said Will with a grin as he clapped the old sailor on the back, "For everything." The man nodded and puffed at his cigar watching the boy leave into the heart of the city, "There's something strange 'bout that there young laddie…" he muttered to himself rolling the pipe around on his tongue, "Don't seem real right in the head…" he said turning around and tripping over the dock as he began to sing 'Swing Low, Sweet Chariot'.

Will turned around and watched the man trip and almost laughed out loud, he was so happy to be home and away from the sea, it made him feel as if nothing could ever go wrong, and he was certain it wouldn't as she he turned a corner waving at the man curious bystanders. "Why hello Mr. Turner! How was your journey?" asked one of Will's good friends. "Quite fine Mr. Callahan, quite fine." He didn't mention the fact that the his purpose for leaving hadn't been fulfilled, but he was certain that the name of the searched and the cause for which he went to find him, would raise a numerous amount of suspicion. "You know, your house guest has been quite silent since he arrived. It has raised many a question among townsfolk, especially with that fine young lady of yours at home." Will wasn't phased by the statement at first, though as the moment drew, something dawned on him, "Ezekiel, did you see this guest of mine?" he asked. The man raised an eyebrow, "No in fact I haven't." he stated as matter-of-factly as he could manage. "When did he arrive?" he inquired his stomach turning at the thought of who this "guest of his" was. "Well just after you left which I must say is very strange, but it seems your Mrs. Turner is fine as we have not seen hide nor hair of her." Will looked up at the sky his insides bubbling with the utmost anger that was possible , "I have a feeling he is not welcome.." said Ezekiel tentatively. "No he is not…" said Will, "I must go, but later I may be in need of some assistance." The man nodded as Will made his quick away.


End file.
